Tantangan sampai mati
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila para chara KHR di siksa oleh Author bejad satu ini? simak kisahnya! dan silahkan berpartisipasi! mind to R&R?  WARNING: ENDING GEJE, ABAL, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Shion : Sensei mana?

Shima : Kata Emak-nya lagi ngiler di depan poster guitarist ViViD, bang Reno.

Shion : Pantes kita disuruh nggantiin =_=

SHima : Emang itu udah kelakuan sensei kita yang ngga nggenah itu ~

(Rii : HuatchiiI! Siapa yang lagi ngomongin gue? Pas buang hajat pula!)

Shima : ya sudah, Shion! Bacakan Disclaimer!

Shion : Ok! Fic GaJe nan Abal ini hanya milik Riiku-sensei sedangkan Character dan yang lain yang menyangkut KHR semuanya milik Amano Akira-sensei, Arigatou~

Rii : *Boffff!* Hola Minna-san! *innocent*

Shion : KYAAA!

Rii : Shion! Kenapa teriakanmu begitu? Seperti anak cewek saja =_=

Shima : maaf Sensei akan kulatih dia di kandang. Tapi salah sensei juga sih muncul tak di undang. Paling ntar juga pulangnya ngga di anter~

Rii : Yah kok gue di sama-samain ama J*******G siihh? ==;

Shion : *Pingsan akibat Shock berat*

Shima : terserah dehh Shima pamit mau naro Shion di kandang babay!

Rii : Iya deh!

Shima : *bofff!*

Rii : Ok Readers, Gomen ne kalo sayya nyuekin readers sekalian! *di timpuk batu* Yoshh kali ini saya akn panggil Tuan Bejo, sang pemilik kambing bernopol-*Duueeesssh* maksud saya bernama JUMINTEN! *applause*

Bejo : *Boffffftt!* Yo! Ada bos? *ngangkat2 Juminten*

Rii : culik Dino Cavallone!

Bejo : *ngangkat tangan minta duit*

Rii : *tatapan Horror* A, apa?

Bejo : ongkosnya?

Rii : *sambil nangis2 buka celengan Doraemon*I, ini….

Bejo : *ngerebut duit* Ok boss, berangkat Juminten! *Naek Juminten bagaikan naek kuda*

Rii : *ngeliatin kepergian Bejo dan Juminten sambil nangis Bombay* Eh Bussseeett Juminten kuat nyeh? Ehehe trus ngapain ya sekarang? *di hajar Massa* Kalo begitu, Rii pasang pengumuman deh! Bagi yang mau memberikan tantangan pada cara KHR kita, silahkan kirim lewat PM ato Review~ Oiya berhubung Rii ini Fujoshi, kalo pingin ngasih tantang berunsur Y4O1, Akan Rii terima dengan senang hati XDD *mbungkuk 80 derajat* *Readers : Hebat punggungnya ga putus!*

Bejo : *Kembali dengan karung* Ini Boss!

Rii : Heh? Kok ada death aura-nya ya? Perasaan kan Dino imut nan cute! Baik dan rajin menabung (?) pula!

*sesosok bayangan keluar dari karung. Dan itu ternyata.. HIRUMA YOUICHI!*

Hiruma : *nodongin Rii pake Riffle* Belom puas nyeh lu bikin gwe OOC di berbagai Fic yang udah elo bikin heh?

Rii : *Jaw Drop* Eh Bejo! Kan aku bilang DINO bukan HIRUMA! *bisik-bisik*

Bejo : lho, ini bukan Dino ya? Maav bos! Saya salah! Soalnya sama-sama pirang! *innocent*

Hiruma : Eh ngapain lu berdua bisik-bi-HEMMMFF! *Hiruma di bekep ama Juminten (Reader : Hebaat! Kambing bisa mbekep orang!)*

Bejo : JUMINTEN! MASUKAN! *mbuka karung lebar2*

Juminten : MBEEEKKKK! *ngelempar Hiruma denga sadisnya ke karung*

Bejo : kabuuuuungggg! *Sebenernya Kabur tapi Rii ikut-ikut adek Rii yang masi 2 taon~ ngomong kabur jadi kabung XDDDD*

Rii : Gilleeee! Susah amat sih mandu fic ini!

Bejo : Boss! Saya sudah balik! Ini! *ngeluarin isi karung yang ternyata-DINO ASLI!*

Rii : Good job! Ntar upah di gabung ama gaji! Udah ballik sana ke sawung-mu! *sawung:gubug di sawah*

Rii : Selamat siang Dino-san!

Dino :Ah! Halo Rii-chan! Sudah lama ngga maen ke Itali!

Rii : fuuhh *ketularan Akabanya Eyeshield* bokek bang! Tak ada uang!

Dino : yaaahh~ terus ada perlu apa denganku? *Senyum*

Rii : *nosebleed* Ahahaha begini Dino-san menjadi tamu dalam acara kita, 'Tantangan nasib'! Tantangan pertama adalah dari teman satu rumpun penyuka KHR saya di rumah, yang namanya tidak di sebutkan!

Dino : Ayyo! Tantangan apa? Akan kuterima! *pose Ryohei mau bertarung*

Rii : yah kau Haneuma yang terlalu bersemangat =_= Ok! Berhubung yang minta Fujoshi dan saya juga Fujoshi maka akan saya kabulkan!  
**XXXX : **aku pingin Dino bilang 'Aku sayang Kyon-kyon selamanyaaaa' 3 kali pake Toa mesjid! Pokonya yang bersangkutan *hibari* harus ndenger! XDDD

Rii : 'Dalam lubuk hati gw, gw seneng XXXX minta beginian, Dino juga kayanya bakal menjalankannya dnega nsenanghati. Namun gw ga sampe hati kalo ngeliat ntar Dino-san di hajar Kyonyan~' *reader : kebanyakan bacot lu =_=*

Dino : dengan senang hati akan kulakukan!

Rii : ngga usa jauh2 ke mesjid belakang rumahku. Nih *ngasih megaphone dengan sangat berat-ringan hati*

Dino : I LOPHE YOU KYON KYON~ I LOPHE YU PHULLLLLLLEEEPEELLLL TIGA KALI!

Rii : *gue yang geblek apa Dino yang error?*

Sfx : *gruduk gruduk gruduk*

Rii : *sembunyi di balik Dino*

Hibari : Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak kayak tadi, HANEUMA?

Dino : Hehehehe pertama sih karena di suru Rii-chan~ habis itu aku juga mau bilang I loph yuu~

Kyoya : *Wajah merah ngga tahu kenapa* Ha, Hane-u-ma

Dino & Rii : ?

Kyoya : I love you too! *tereak sambil meluk Dino*

Dino : Ahahahaha~ kyon-kyon maniss dehee XDD

*Dino ama Kyon-yan lagi mesra-mesraan*

Rii : Get A Room Please! * ngelempar D18*

Rii : gileee tuh pair.. udah bikin orang nosebleed di tempat sekarang malah get a room dan melakukan you-know-what =_=

Shima : hosh hosh! Senseeeeiiiii

Rii : KYAAAA! Kau kenapa Shima?

Shima : Hosh.. Hoshh! Ternyata Shion lebih berat dari pada yang kuduga!

Rii : Ohhh~ kupikir kau lari marathon tadi =_=

Shima : Lari Marathon dengkul-sensei! Jarak TTA(tempat terjadinya Acara) ke rumah sensei aja Cuma 2 meter!

Rii : Hahaha tapi hebat ya bisa sampe sejam dhewe gitu X3

Shima : Udah ah! Ada Request lagi ngga?

Rii : belom. =_=

Shima : Kalo begitu~ bagi para Reader yang ingin bertpartisipasi, silahkan mengirimkan Request tantangan untuk Chara Favorite anda semua ke PM author atau lewat Review~ =3=

Rii : Polling timeeeee!

Shima : apaan tuh?

Rii : Acara tambahan! Di bawah nanti nama-nama Chara yan sudah di pilih oleh Rii dan Shion serta Bejo. Shima! Masa kau lupa! Kan kau juga ikut milih! =.=;

Shima : Oh iya yaa~ jadi di daftar di bawah adalah chara yang telah kami pilih untuk menjadi 'korban maksimal' yang bakal di kerjain Author dan Reader XDDD

Vongola:

Tsuna pake Yukata terus rambutnya di panjangin~

Mukuro dandan bencong

Hibari pake baju maid

Ryohei pake bikini

Yamamoto nyanyi dangdut

Gokudera pake baju Gothlolli *gothic lollita*

Lambo TYL nari Bali plus kembenan

Varia :

Squalo di dandanin ala Cinderella

Xanxus jadi pake helm DORAEMON yang kayak celengan tapi badan ke bawah ngga boleh pake apa-apa kecuali cawat XPPPP

Levy berenang pake boxer Barbie plus ban bebek

Lussuria pake BeHa XDDDDDDD

Fran pake topi kepala kuda

Belphegor dandan gothlolli dan tidak lupa rambutnya juga harus kayak cewek *kyaaaa*

Mammon (adult) pake kostum lady gaga apa aja terserah reader ! XDDDD

Other :

Dino pake kebaya sama sanggulan

Basil pake baju Harajuku

Reborn err- terserah Reader dehh abis reborn udah pernah pake kostum aneh2 sihh =_=.

Rii : SOOOOO~

Shima : silahkan pilih nyuuuuuu~

Character yang namanya ada di atas : KENAPA LOE SETEGA ITU JADI AUTHOR?

Xanxus : - SAMPAH SIALAN! *ngeluarin X-gun*

Squalo : *nosebleed duluan mbayangin Xanxus melakuakn tantangan diatas*

Kesimpulan : silahkan banyak-banyak memberika tantangan pada Chara kita! So, kalian bisa bayangin bagaimana ntar nasib mereka! XDD

Sign, RiikuAyaKaitani

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Rii : Ciaossu Minna-san! Maaf atas keterlambatan update! _

Shion : *sigh* alasan apa lagi sensei?...

Rii : Hiiieeee! Buanyaaakk! Yaa ulangan lah, Pe eR lah, Try Out lah.. biasa.. mau UNAS guru jadi makin sadis. =A=

Shima : Udah ah Sensei.. kebanyakan bacot.. *Dark Shima mode on*

Rii : *merinding* I, iya-iya =3=.. Shion! Bacakan Request-nya!

Shion : dari marmarinii : ehm eto *tampang bego* kayak begini kan rikuesannya: Tsuna kamu harus bersikap seperti Hiruma selama 1 chap, komplit dengan senjata2 geje yang selalu dibawa sama Hiruma!

Rii : kufufu~ Kayaknya bakal lama.. Okk~ no prob! BEJOOOO *Tereak pake Toa*

Bejo : Nani? *gaya Lambo TYL*

Rii : kali ini bawa orang ini! *nunjukin poto –piiiiiipppp-*

Bejo : Yakin? Ntar salah lagi aku yang dipenggal… *mojok*

Rii : Yakin dahhhhh! Udah sana cepetan! Ato kusate Juminten! *evil desu =A=*

Bejo : Ha, haaaiiiikk! *naek Juminten yang udah bergidik ketakutan*

Juminten : MBEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, MBEEEKKKKK, MBOOOKKKK! *translate : AMPUN MASTERR JANGAN SATE SAYA! DAGING SAYA NGGA EMPUK!*

Rii : hohoho! Nahh~ Shion-kun, Shima-chan, bagaimana dengan Polling-nya? :3

Shion : ummhhh menurut hasil polling yang di minta Readers, kebanyak minta SEMUANYA

Shima : Jadi bagaimana Sensei?

Rii : KUFUFU! Ternyata~ para Readers memikirkan apa yang saya pikirkan *ketawa mesum* YOSHH! Kalo gitu, mari kita siksa chara-chara KHR! *semangat '45*

Shion & Shima : 'Haduh… Kumat nih.. obatnya habis… =_='

Bejo : NOONNNAAA BELLLAAAAAAAA! *tereak dari kejuaaaoooohan*

Rii : Ha? Apaan tuh? WOW! Bakteri bisa teriak! *plaaakkk*

Bejo : nih! Saya sudah bawakan apa yang anda minta! *ngeluarin karung mbulak*

Karung : *mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan*

Rii : good job!kembali ke kandang sana! *smirk*

Shion & Shima : *berpelukkan (teletubies donkk?)* Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi,hi-

Orang dalem karung : *muncul dengan mata merah, senjata api dan lain-lain*

Shion & Shima : HIRUMA YOUICHI! *ngibrit*

Rii : Ebuset dah tuh dua kelici *merk kacang donk?* pada ngibrit! *nengok ke Hiru* Konichiwa, Hiru-san!

Hiruma : *nodongin senjata ke Rii* Apa-paan lu manggil gwe kesini eh? Belom puas bikin gw OOC di fic-fic nista-mu?

Rii : hahaha~ sabar boss! Orang sabar pantatnya lebar! XDD *di granat Hiru*

Hiruma : apa tujuan lu manggil gwe heh? *gaya preman pasar Turi* (hah?)

Rii : Ehemm.. itu~ ajarin Sawada Tsunayoshi jadi AKUMA kayak KAMU donk 3

Hiruma : Aaa? Apa untungnya buat gue?

Rii : *mikir* Ahhh~ Gini-gini! *bisik-bisik ke Hiru*

Hiruma : * melotot tajam ampe matanya mau keluar dari rongganya* I, iya deh! Mana tuh bocah?

Rii : aduhh beggo.. ngapain yya gw ga ngajak Tsunayoshi sekalian! *nampar muka* Ahhh kan ada Hape 3 *ngambil BulakBeri dari kantong*

Hiruma : *nunggu ampe Ubanan*

Rii : Halo Tsu-chan?~

Tsuna : "Opo? *Dying will mode*"

Rii : Hahaha~ sini donk~

Tsuna : "ngapain donk?"

Rii : Udah sini ajjaa.. ntar aku kasih poto'-nya Mukuro pake nekomimi dengan baju bikini yang sexy lho~

Tsuna : *langsung muncul di tempat kejadian*

Rii : HAH? Cepet amat!

Tsuna : *Nosebleed* pa, pake Kuchiyose super cepat *Author lupa namanya*. Udah di ajarin ama Minato..

Rii : 'walah, dying will mode. Bakal lebih gampang sih 3' Nahhhh! Tsuna-chan, menurut rikues-nya Marmarinii-san, kamu di suruh jadi AKUMA persis Hiruma! Gimana? Ntar aku kasih bonus deh!

Tsuna : Appan bonusnya? Kalo ecek-ecek ogah ahh~

Rii : Iihhh gituu ntar aku kasih doujin-nya D18 yang paling WOKEH deh 3

Tsuna : 'Demi Doujin.. Demi Doujin.. Demi Doujinn…' Tapi aku kan Cool dan calm kalo lagi dying will mode. *Halah narsis*

Rii : *Smirk* no problem Tsu-chan 3 saya sudah panggilkan seorang bintang tamu! *nunjuk Hiru*

Hiruma : Ciaossu *lho?*

Tsuna : Hai.

Rii : *nosebleed liat 2 cowo cool di depan mata* hah, na, nah sekarang, BEJO!

Bejo : [Panggil nama gue 3 kali baru ntar gue muncul..]

Rii : [kalo elo gak muncull juga sampe 5 detik, gue ngga njamin tuh kambing pulang ke elo dengan utuh]

Bejo : (Tuhan.. apa dosaku..) *Muncul* Bosss.. *aura melas*

Rii : Naaahh gitu donkk~ psst! *bisik-bisik*

Bejo : ohh! Haik Master! JUMINTENNNN!

Juminten : MBEK? *muncul dengan gaun berenda-renda*

Bejo : masukin dua nista itu ke kamar item! ATo lo bakal di sate!

Juminten : MBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! *ngelempar Hiru27 ke kamar setan dengan aura jahat*

Rii : Kyaa~ Sangkyu 3 Betewe, mana tuh dua laknat? *nyari dua kelinci yang sekali lagi, buka merk kacang!* Telpon ajja deh.. *mencet nomer*

-tuuttt- -tuuttt- -gujes gujes *hah?*-

Shion : _Halo?_

Rii : Woi! Dimane lu pade!

Shion : _Huaaa nyangkut nih di pohon pisang tetangga! _*nangis bawang*

Rii : Haduh, mendokusai! Udah ntar aku minta tolong sama Monta buat nurunin lu pade! Nyangkut kagak elit lagi!

Shion : _ Hueee Gomen neeeeeee _T_T

-pip-

Rii : Huftt.. nahh saya jadi ngga ada asisten.. aahh! Manggil Yama aja dehhh

-BOFF!-

*adegan tersensor*

Rii : UNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-undo-

Rii : Si, sialan.. *Nosblit* di panggil lagi ber-Yaoi ria.. bocah gendeng… *ngusep2 idung* Nahh.. manggil sappa nehh buat nemenin aye buat nyiksa noohh? *merana..*

Mukuro : Kufufu~ Halo Author sayang~ *muncul*

Rii : *Shocked* HUA! Kaget aku! Kukira kau Jin botol! Ngapain kesini?

Mukuro : Menemanimu.. sekaligus liat Tsunayoshi-chan lagi apa 3. Soalnya tadi pas Ber-You-know-what ria dia dipanggil..

Rii: 'E buset… pantes aje tadi gw liat ada kissumarku di leher ntuh bocah' O, heheheh..

Mukuro: Siksa sapa nih? =3

Rii: e, etto *liat list penyiksaan* Hi, Hibari mau ndak? Rii lagi pengen liat Hiba pake seragam maid noh..

Mukuro : KYAAAAAAA! GW MAU! CEPETAN! *gaya bencong liat cowok cakep*

Rii: OKEH! ==d Be-

Bejo: yo boss.

Rii: Hoh! Tumben belom di pangil udah dateng!

Bejo: Saya kan anak buah Boss yang paling wokeh! 'dalem hati Bejo: biar Juminten slamet sentosa kagak lu sate dahhh'

Rii: Ya ya ya~ kalo gitu tolong 'BAWA' dengan 'BAIK-BAIK' orang ini *nunjukkin poto Hibari lagi ganti baju*

Bejo & Mukuro: *nosblit* buset lo punya poto begituan?

Rii: EH? Salah bang, maav! *masukin poto* heheh tadi mah koleksi pribadi gw! Nih! *nunjukkin poto Hibari lagi senyum mesum*

Mukuro: kufufu~ appakah gerangan yang membuat kyoya-ku senyum mesum begini?

Bejo & Rii: sudah pasti gara-gara ultimate Uke beraksi! ==d

Rii: udah ah! Udah ngerti kan Bejo?

Bejo: I, iya boss! Tenang ae! *slapped*

Mukuro: Rii-chan~ itu kamar apaan? Kok pintunya kebuka? *nunjuk kamar yang tadi di masukin hiru27*

Rii: Hoo~ itu tadi ruang eksekusi *?* Tsunayoshi-kun sama Hiruma-san! Rupanya sudah terbuka yya~ *senyum setan*

Mukuro: 'Buset dah nih anak orang pa anak monyet?'

Pintu: *kebuka, muncul sosok Hiru27*

Hiruma: Nih gw udah slese. *nyeret tsuna*

Mukuro: Ohhh! *niatnya meluk* Tsunayo-

Tsuna: *nodongin pistol AK47* diem lo.

Mukuro,Rii: *merinding*

Rii: go, good job Hiru! *ngasik lembaran foto*

Hiruma: Sialan lu foto laknat gw lu bawa2!

Rii: kufufu~ udah ah sana pergi!

Tsunayoshi: *ngamuk* SIAPA YANG MAU JADI UKE GW? SINI SAYA SEME-IN!

Mukuro: QAQ Tsu, Tsunayoshiiiiiiii~

Tsuna: ape lu? Mau gw seme heh?

Mukuro: hiiiiiiiiiiiii!

2769: *kejar2an*

Rii: cih! Bosen gw! Mana Bejo kagak dateng2 bawain Hiba lagi!

Tsuna: Mukuro! Sini! Gw SEME lo!

Mukuro: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Rii: *stress* Ah sialan lo bedua! *nglempar 2769 ke kamar mandi* sana puas2in *angry*

Bejo: BOSSSSSS! Maap lama! Target memberontak tadi!

Rii: ah terserah lo aja deh! Cepetan keluarin!

Bejo: *ngeluarin sesuatu dari karung* *Hiba muncul*

Kyoya: kamikorosu. Ngapain lo manggil gw heh?

Rii: ;^; e, etto tak ada maksud tersembunyi.. hanya.. menginginkan anda menggunakan *halah baku banget =_=* pakaian in.. *ngeluarin pakean maid + nekomimi-nya*

Kyoya: *muntah darah* si, sialan lo..

Rii: Aaaa kumohonnn pakke ya?

Kyoya: SIALAN LO! NGAPAIN LO NGELUARIN BAJU MOE YANG GW PENGEN ITU SEHH? WHYY? *nangis LEBAY*

Rii: 'anjrit tenyata gila moe nih orang.. pantes Tsuna aja diembat..' ya, yaudah pake aja..

Kyoya: a, aku malu.. *malu2 kuciank*

Rii: HUH! *dengan kecepatan dewa makekin kyoya baju tadi* HUH!

Kyoya: OMG! INI GUE? NDAK GENTLE AMAT SE? *ngaca*

Rii: *Poto-poto pake potato(?)*

Dino: *muncul tak di undang* KYOYA! OH TUHAN! CUANTIKK!

Rii: Oh Sh**! Lovey dovey couple =_=

Kyoya: haneuma.. masihkah kau mencintaiku? *lha? Reality Show donk?*

Dino: Oh Kyoya.. aku mencintaimu apapun itu..

Rii: Si, silau *make kacamata item*

D18: *mesra2an*

Rii: o, oke berhubung seluruh pasangan sedang mesra-mesraan, kita akhiri dulu acara ini! *slapped*

Background: *2769 kejar-kejaran, muku ketangkep, di SEME lah mukuro* *Dino menSEME Hibari*

TOBEKCONTINYUED


End file.
